I can't leave her
by ManaGin
Summary: he walked to her parents' house facing his love father to accept him .. what will happen for him ?


.

.

.

He goes to her parents' house with heart in hand asking them

"May I have your daughter's hand?"

The father. Wasn't pleased with what he heard .. "but you're working in Italy, right?"

" Yes, but..." the father cuts him off

"Quit your job if you want my daughter" the father said with a strong voice.

How can he quit from being the tenth storm guardian and his right hand?

"But I can't I promised my boss that I'll never leave him"

"Then, Gokudera Hayato you can never have my daughter"

He was shocked .. he tried to hide the fact that he's a part of mafia to make him acceptable but even without that he can't have Haru as his wife ..!

"Please give me a chance" he said with a trembling voice

"You have all your time to quit your job in Italy and working here"

The father gets out leaving the silver haired man with the mother

Gokudera looked to his love mother waiting for anything from her to say

"Sorry Hayato I can't let my only daughter living far away from me"

He gets out from his love parents' house with a sad look. That when he backs to his hotel room putting his suit jacket away and lying on bed

He closed his eyes drowning in thoughts. If it was a normal job he'll never hesitate to quit it but a job where he's responsible for people's life .. this is just too hard for him

The ringing of his phone cuts his thoughts, he answered "Hmm"

" What do you mean by Hmm Hayato! Why you didn't answer my call?!"

He didn't see who's is the caller so he didn't think that anyone will scream suddenly

" shhhh stupid woman I was busy" he said while he fixing his ear "Anyway, what do you want Haru?"

"Hehe Hayato you're in Japan now so I really really want to go with you to my favorite cake shop will you? "

He spaced out when he hears her voice that gentle and bright voice. But his thoughts cuts again by her screaming

"HA..YA..TO do you even listening to what I'm saying!"

"Yeah Yeah of course you were talking about your favorite cake shop"

He didn't listen to her really but he was sure about the topic. That what she always talks about with him

"So Hayato can you go today?" The young girl asked cheerfully

"Okay I'll be there at 3 pm. Is that good?"

"Yep, see at the time"

And he closed his eyes again

Wait a minute ... did I mention that I will go on a date with her!

And at 3 pm! It's 2:45 pm already .. shit the way from here to the cake shop is about 30 minutes walking! He needs to hurry

He changed his clothes and stopped a taxi then running to the meeting place

And it's a miracle it's 3:01 pm now

He caught his breath before entering the shop

Their eyes met in the moment he entered the shop. He knew her best table and she knew that he will never get late more than a minute

He goes and set next to her with smile

"At time, as always Hayato-chan" Haru said with a happy face

" don't add chan stupid woman"

He acts like he was annoyed but he was happy as much as her

"Hayato we really need to meet often that is no good I feel like I didn't see you for years"

He sighs rolling his eyes "It was yesterday our last meeting Haru"

" but I missed you. Don't you miss me ever?"

He yells while responding "of course no" because he's always missing her in the moment she goes back home saying let's meet tomorrow

But he can never admit this

Haru was so happy talking to her love eating her cake

"Ne Hayato do want a bite, that is dark chocolate cake maybe you'll like it?"

"No because you know that I DON'T LIKE SUGAR .. should I say this every single time we come here"

"But you looked gloomy and I really want to cheer you up " Haru said with a sad look in her eyes

Then, she cut her bite sadly when suddenly Hayato steal it from her

"Seriously Haru .. you said it's dark chocolate but the sugar is much more than always "he said it while he's drinking his coffee

"But didn't you say that you don't want ..!"

"Do you have any problem?"

She smiled and start eating again and he ... he just looked at her saying nothing.

After she ends her third order she noticed that her boyfriend not saying much today so she asked with worry in her face "Do you not feeling well today?"

He got back to his mind and looked at her

But after moment he puts his hand in hers and said with earnest look

"Haru .. let's break up"

She was very shocked that she couldn't respond to him

"Sorry I can't be with you from now on please be happy "he said

And silently he gets out from the shop

For Haru it was a big shock she didn't know why would he does something like this. Was he angry because of the cake or did she does something wrong?!

But for Hayato it was worst he broke his and his love heart. Walking in the street without any goal, Tsuna noticed him and went to talk with him " hey Gokudera how are you?"

He looked at his boss and talked "Sorry tenth I didn't notice you"

"Gokudera is there any problem?" Tsuna asked with a worry face

"What...what would you do if kyoko-san's parents didn't accept you"

What am I thinking about! Gokudera Hayato you should not make the tenth worry ...

"It's nothing you can forget what I said"

But that would never make Tsuna stop worrying about his friend. So, he answered his question with a smile "I would never give up. She's a never replaceable part of my life. Even if they were worried because of my job I'll show them that I'll let no one touch a hair from her. That I'll protect her with my life and I'll repeat it until the day they believe me and accept me"

How could the tenth give him exactly the words that he wanted to hear like that .. but he broke their relationship and her heart now there's no way for him to take back the past

3 days past

It was so awful for Haru, to broke up without knowing the reason. She didn't even tell her best friend Kyoko about it because she was afraid that maybe will get her friend in trouble with her husband

In the other hand, Hayato spent the days thinking. He regrets what he did but there's so much for him to think until he made up his mind.

Again, he's walking to her parents' house after making sure that she's not here. Her father was sitting in the yard when Gokudera talked to him

"I'm asking your daughter's hand again"

"Did you decide to work here?" The father asked

"No, I can't quit my job. Instead I decided to tell you about my real job" and the silver haired man start to talk about the mafia world and his job as a right hand

As expected the father can never accept this truth "do you really want me to give my own daughter after saying this! This is impossible forget it I will never let Haru face the danger ..."

Gokudera cuts the father speak "She will never face any kind of danger I'll protect her with my life"

"I don't need those unreal words don't ever get near to my daughter"

"But he said the truth Gokudera will never let anyone harming Haru" different voice entered the place

"Tenth ... why are you here?" Gokudera said with a shocking face

"Uncle do you believe in me even a little?"

The father watched the man with brown hair questionably "why do you ask Tsunayoshi-kun? Of course I do"

"Then I want tell you I'm the boss of the mafia family that Gokudera is a member in"

Here the father was speechless he couldn't understand how everyone around his girl a part of mafia and they're the boss and his right hand

"How could that happen Tsunayoshi-kun you're soft and calm it's unbelievable what you're trying to say" he said

"Uncle I'm happy that you think of me like that. But it's just like what Gokudera said we're protecting the people we love we'll never get into stupidly fight just to admit who is stronger"

There was no response from the father so Tsuna continued "I know you can't accept this but if Haru was away from Gokudera she'll be in more danger because no one will protect her"

"Is that a threat?" The father said with upsetting look

Tsuna smiled "what are you saying course not. I care about Haru as much as you care about her it's just I want you to know everything before you try to have a Decision."

Before hearing any response Gokudera said "Tenth thank you for your support but it's my problem. Father please I promise that I'll give her my heart if it's need, never letting her alone and make sure she's always smile. Can't you accept me even with this?"

He looked at his love father wishing for his response but he didn't say anything so Gokudera continued "I've never broken a promise and you know that. Did she ever back to home crying because of me?" He smiled to the father with confident eyes

It was minutes be before the father sigh "You are the one who makes her life in danger but because you're the only one how can protect her from that danger I should to accept this.."

No one can express that silver haired man happiness on these moments he bows his head thanking him

"Stop I didn't accept you because I want it. And really I'll kill you if anything bad happened to her"

"You can do whatever you want for me if I broke my promise" he said it with a big a smile

"Cheh, it's not a thing to smile for stupid" The father said that and entered his house

After getting back home Gokudera asked Tsuna "tenth why were you there in Haru's house?"

"Ah..I already know that your biggest problem was Haru's father so I came for help because I also got a help from Onii-san .. maybe you don't like?"

"No of course. I'm happy that the tenth thinking of me I'm sorry if I make you worried "he bows his apologizing

"Stop it you don't have to. Anyway, I'm happy for you"

"Thank you for everything tenth" he smiled for him as if has nothing to worry about

Because...

Finally, he can be forever with the girl he loves ...

 **Omake**

 **Bu it wasn't really nothing for him to worry about ..**

 **When Gokudera apologized to Haru, she *of course* didn't accept it immediately**

 **"Hahi, how can you ask me to forgive you that easily after what you said"**

 **"I said that there was a reason"**

 **"And what is it?" She asked with anger but all he did was avoiding her look "I can't tell"**

 **It was like putting oil in fire "Hayato, do you really want me to forgive or to hate you more"**

 **"Haru ... I really can't tell you but one day I'll" he thinks a little "Right as an apology I can bake cupcakes for you"**

 **"You can bake?! Since when!" She asked with surprise**

 **"From the beginning "**

 **"And you didn't tell me! Anyway, as you like if I liked your cupcakes I'll forget your mistakes"**

 **In the after day she came to his house and he offers what he baked for her**

 **"It's look so delicious" Haru said with her sparkling eyes. Then she noticed herself "but look isn't everything"**

 **Then she had the first bite from the chocolate cupcake she had front of her. She lost in her sweet world after that**

 **Hayato smiled and get up to make coffee for them**

 **When he backs to her she said "I know you're not professional but a ring in the middle of the cake is a big mistake**

 **He flustered "It..It's for you ..."**

 **"Really!" She cleans it and smiles for her boyfriend "thanks but you didn't have to the cupcakes was enough"**

 **He sighed "Stupid woman" then he puts one hand on hers and the other behind her head and kissed her .. after a long kiss he whispers to her ear "I can never live alone so will you spend the rest of your life with me?"**

 **He looked at her tomatoes like face with a smile .. when she got a long time and didn't answer he felt embarrassed and move his head away "you..you don't have to answer now..you know"**

 **Then suddenly he listened to her sobbing and looked at her tears**

 **"Ha..Haru ... was it that bad?! You can't even reject me with words!"**

 **"Who..who will reject you stupid Hayato .. I'm happy that ..that I can't express myself right .. stupid"**

 **He smiles hugging her then, he holds her left hand and put the ring in her ring finger**

 **"Don't say stupid twice" he kissed the ring and continued " I'll make sure to make you happy for ever Stupid woman"**

A.N: It's my first story

Sorry if there was a lot of grammar mistakes "^^

Waiting for your reviews =)


End file.
